Tables Turned
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: What if Princess Serenity was revealed to the group differently? What if it was her that the negaverse captured instead of Endymion? What will this mean for Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? Much less the Sailor Scouts.
1. Sailor Moon

Summary: What if Princess Serenity was revealed to the group differently? What if it was her that the negaverse captured instead of Endymion? What will this mean for Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? Much less the Sailor Scouts.

The setting is before the fight with Beryl. Darien is not wounded in the shoulder, Zoisite has not come to his apartment or anything. The setting is just after Episode 29 when they met Sailor Venus.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Sailor Moon

It was an ordinary day, thats how everything started out. Serena was walking to Rei's temple as she usually did after a long day at school. A day that had awarded her detention for various reasons. It seemed like she was always in detention, and it sucked. She hated school, it was so boring. The only good things about school was that she would see her friends on a daily basis.

Serena also had a secret. She was Sailor Moon, defender of the Universe. Nobody would know it from looking at the klutzy girl that barely passed her classes, though. But, it was a heavy weight on the teenage girls shoulders. She wanted to be a normal girl. And maybe once they find this Moon Princess they'd be able to live a somewhat normal life.

Heh, as if. That would only make things more complicated, she knew that.

And...who was this new sailor scout? They'd met Sailor Venus last night during the battle with Zoisite and Malachite. Well, she'd learn all about that today. Venus was going to meet them at Rei's temple for their scout meeting that afternoon.

Too much work. Too much responsibility for a fifteen year old girl. This job was going to kill her before she even saw sixteen, she knew it.

Slowly her walk halted to a stop, looking up at the Starlight Tower. It was creepy looking today all of a sudden, a creepiness she hadn't noticed before. It gave her bad vibes, and she didn't like it. Could that be where the negaverse was hiding? It couldn't possibly be.

"Whatcha staring at, meatball head?" she heard a masculine voice call, knowing whom it belonged to. Darien. She really didn't want to deal with him of all people right now.

Her blue eyes looked up to meet his, she kept her eyes closed halfway as though she were unamused. She didn't have the playfulness about her that everyone had come to know and love. She'd had too much time to think, and Darien caught her off guard. He caught her with her Sailor Moon guard up as she'd been staring at the Starlight Tower, assessing the bad vibes the building was radiating to her even from this far away.

"Nothing..." was her nonchalant answer. Slowly shrugging, she held her brief case in front of her with both hands lightly. "And, my names Serena. You can use that you know...it won't offend me." she said slowly. But it wasn't her usual quip about how he needed to call her by her real name. This was more serious, somber almost.

Blinking at her mood, Darien tilted his head to one side. "Whats wrong with you today, Serena?" he asked, using her name as he rarely ever did. He preferred the teasing that went on between the two. That was easy, that he could figure out. The rest of his feelings though were almost a mystery to him.

"I just...don't feel myself today, thats all." she said, looking down a bit.

Both of their eyes widened at the suddenness of the feeling of dark energy moving right towards them at that moment at an alarming rate. Serena looked up just in time for a pink ball of light to engulf her, making her yelp out loudly, her brief case falling from her fingers and clattering on the ground. "HEY!" she yelled out just before the bubble engulfed her completely, whisking her away from Darien at light speed.

He didn't have time to react. At first they were standing there just talking like they usually did. Well, almost like they usually did. This time was different, Serena seemed more serious than he'd ever seen her. And, he had to admit, the look in her ocean blue eyes captivated him. She was beautiful, and he almost felt like he'd do anything to put a smile back onto that sweet face he'd come to love.

And then, she was gone, engulfed in negaverse energy that swallowed the teenage girl whole at an alarming rate. And his heart beat quickened as he started to panic. Did the negaverse know who he was? Was this his fault? Did they capture Serena to get to him?

Looking towards where the pink ball had taken Serena, he was looking at the Starlight Tower, the same tower Serena herself had been so enamored with when he first saw her. Thats where the negaverse was hiding. Thats where they took Serena.

He didn't have to think before he just ran off towards the Starlight Tower. He had to get there, to save Serena. Maybe Sailor Moon and her friends would show up too as they usually always did when there was a battle taking place.

His heart wretched inside his chest, twisting painfully at the idea of Serena being in danger, especially because of him. He'd never thought of it before, but the klutzy, ditzy blonde haired girl had become an important part of his life. A part that he was unwilling to live without. Did he actually care about her? No, no, that was impossible. But, he did know he had to protect her with everything he had, with all of his life.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The other scouts were waiting for Serena, like normal. She was usually late, but even if she had detention she shouldn't be quite this late. Not all of them worried right away, it was just like Serena to be late.

Slowly, a figure came up the steps and the girls turned their attention to it. Could it be Serena? At first they stayed still, ready to defend themselves. But, as blonde hair moved up into view, they noticed it wasn't Serena, but it surely wasn't an enemy.

"Hello...I think I'm in the right place." the girl said once she reached the top of the stairs, smiling sweetly. "Is this...the scout meeting?" she asked. A white cat with a golden crescent moon walked up at her heels.

Rei blinked a little at the girl. "Just who are you?" she asked. Yeah they were expecting this new Sailor Scout they'd never met before, Sailor Venus. But, they weren't sure who she really was outside her uniform.

Blinking a little, Mina looked at them, smiling a bit. "Oh, I am in the right spot! I'm Sailor Venus. Or, you can call me Mina." she said happily.

"Oh...hello Mina, we didn't recognize you." Lita chimed in with a smile.

"Yeah, that just makes one more we're missing..." Ami said in a worried tone, looking off to the steps. "Do you really think Serena would be this late?"

"Mmm, you know her, she's ditzy, maybe she got detention." Rei said.

"No, I'm sure detention is over by now..." Ami mused.

"Is...your friend usually this late?" Mina asked, tilting her head to one side.

Ami shrugged slowly. "She's usually late, but not this late."

Mina suddenly turned around, looking at the stairs. "Well, Artemis and I passed the Starlight Tower on the way here...it gave off some really weird vibes. I didn't think much about it while I was passing by...but now that your friend is missing...I think I'll go check it out."

Lita nodded. "Count me in!"

"Me too." Ami added, glancing to Rei.

Rei just sighed and nodded. "Me too. But, I still think meatball head is headed here still."

"Well, in that case, we'll find her on the way surely." Mina said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Darien had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he ran as fast as he could towards the Starlight Tower, the only thought in his mind was of Serena. She was in danger, and surely it was his fault. Why else would the negaverse capture the teenage girl?

Gripping his hands into tight fists as he ran, determination in his eyes. He would not let them hurt her because of him. Sure, he bickered with her on a daily basis, called her names, teased her about her less than perfect test scores. But...at some point the small blonde haired girl had wrenched her way into his life, into his heart and he couldn't deny it anymore. He didn't know what that meant for his princess he dreamed about on a nightly basis, but Serena was someone that was special to him, too. Just...he wasn't sure how.

Once he reached the tower, he looked up at it. There was definitely a strange vibe coming from inside. It felt evil, like the most evil thing he'd ever felt in one concentrated area. This was definitely the negaverse's base.

But that didn't matter. Serena was in there, so he would be in there.

Marching forward into the large building, the doors slammed closed behind him, making him jump and look back at them, eyes wide. Great, he was going to be trapped in here. So thats how it was going to go. Taking in a deep breath, he looked forward and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Zoisite that appeared in front of him.

"Zoisite! Where is Serena! Why have you taken her! She's just a teenage girl!" he demanded, rage filling his body at the idea of them harming one hair on Serena's perfect head.

Wait-had he just thought that? Serena's perfect head? No, he would think and analyze it later.

Zoisite grinned and laughed, shaking her head. "Never fear, the girl is okay, for now. But I'm afraid she won't be for long. We need the rainbow crystals you possess, and then maybe we'll think of giving her back."

"Not a chance! You'll give her back either way!" he yelled.

But it only seemed to amuse the woman before him as she grinned, shaking her head. "Well then, good luck finding her..." she said, moving her fingers a little bit. Vines quickly started to spread across the floor and the ceiling, moving quickly after Tuxedo Mask. "You better run, Tuxedo Mask. If you know whats good for you." Zoisite said, laughing as she watched him.

Turning around quickly, he ran in one direction. The building hadn't seemed that big on the outside, maybe the negaverse powers was making it even bigger than it should have been. Either way, Serena was somewhere in this building, and he just had to find her. He had to save her. A thought resonated in his mind, maybe Sailor Moon would show up to save the day in her own unique way. He had yet to figure out Sailor Moon's true identity, but he knew she woudl help. She wouldn't leave an innocent teenager to die at the hands of the negaverse, she never had before.

But, saving Serena felt like was his job, he had to protect her, and he wasn't sure why. Just like he wasn't sure why he felt like he had to protect Sailor Moon. It felt like his duty, like what he was born for, protecting the two blondes in his life, and then there was his princess, he still had to find her.

As the vines attacked him, he ran to the only place he could see. An elevator. Running into the small box, quickly he kept pressing the buttons for the doors to close, looking up with worry as the vines raced towards him.

A sigh of relief left him as the doors finally closed and he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. That relief was short lived, however, as the elevator started to jerk to life and move upward quickly.

Looking around as the elevator transformed around him. The walls disappeared into glass overlooking the city with vines holding it together, pulling it up. The door all but disappeared as well into a green vine-y wall. Great, he'd just walked straight into a box that was lifting him up and up along the tower towards the top.

It almost seemed like the negaverse's plan, to bring him to the top of the tower.

Looking out over the city as he ascended, he sighed a little. Once he saved his princess, this city would be safe, he knew it. Only she had the power to save them from the negaverse, to save him from himself. But...where was she hiding?

It only took a few minutes for the view to disappear. He was covered in darkness for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he ascended up, straight through a floor. Glancing down a little as his feet planted firmly against the floor.

"Well well, Tuxedo Mask. Come looking for your dear Princess?" a voice behind him rang.

Turning, he looked at a woman sitting on a throne with long red hair and matching red eyes. His own eyes narrowed as he gripped his hands into fists. "You took a girl, Serena, I want her back!" he declared.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. "Oh is that so?" she asked. Looking off to one side a little. "She is safe, here, see for yourself." she said, raising one arm and motioning towards one area.

A light hit the floor, and Tuxedo Mask quickly looked towards it. Slowly the floor opened it into a round circle. Something started to raise out of it, a large padded bed it seemed, and Serena laid on the bed, passed out.

She didn't look harmed at all. She laid on her back, her long blonde pigtails falling around her with her right arm laying across her stomach, her face turned towards them.

Relief washed through him as he saw her. Looking up at the woman before, shaking his head. "You've lured me here, now let her go!"

She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "Oh Tuxedo Mask...you are so blind." she said, looking up at him with grin on her lips. "Do you not know who I am? Who SHE is?" she asked.

When he shook his head, she decided to answer for him. "I am Queen Beryl, Queen of the negaverse. And that little twit right there is much more important than you. She is the key to all of this."

It had taken them a while to figure out who Serena was, but they'd figured it out before all of the Senshi. Well, Beryl had anyway.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked, looking towards Serena again on the bed. How was Serena the key to everything? She was just a ditzy, klutzy school girl. He doubted she had many problems other than failing her tests.

"Watch and learn, Darien." Beryl said, looking towards Serena. Raising one hand, she snapped her fingers.

At that movement, Serena's eyes snapped open widely. But, her blue eyes were just emotionless pools, no pupils, no shine like they usually held, just pools of ocean blue. Her eyes were staring directly at Darien, he almost thought they were staring directly into his soul with their blankness.

"Moon...Prism...Power...Make...Up." Serena's words came out forced. Power erupted from the girl, but it wasn't her usual transformation. Her back arched from the bed and her head tilted back as pink ribbons surrounded her to make up her outfit. First her white sailor suit, and then her gloves and boots. Her short blue skirt fanned into place and then a bright yellow light formed on her forehead in an oval, her tiara and earrings forming quickly after that circle expanded, and then the red bulbs on her pigtails.

Once her transformation was complete, Sailor Moon laid on the bed in front of a very shocked Tuxedo Mask. His eyes were wide underneath the mask as he stared at Serena. Serena was really Sailor Moon? They seemed as different as night and day to him. But...it could be possible. It had to be possible, he was staring right at her, had just watched the transformation take over the school girl, transforming her into the warrior he knew as Sailor Moon. The same warrior he felt a fierce need to protect with every fiber of his being.

Quickly his eyes went back to Beryl, shaking his head. "You let her go! Your battle is with me! I'm the one with the remaining Rainbow Crystal, not her!"

"Ahh...that may be true. But, she is the key to the mystery. Tell me, Tuxedo Mask, do you have the Rainbow Crystal with you?" she asked.

Gritting his teeth, he knew he shouldn't answer truthfully. But, he did have it. He always carried it with him to protect it.

Beryl chuckled, starting to laugh at his reaction. "I take it you do then. Well, show it. Let Sailor Moon work her magic."

"S-to-p..." a pained voice broke the conversation.

Darien's eyes went to Serena...Sailor Moon...who was laying on the bed.

Sailor Moon's head turned to one side, her eyes still blank pools of blue. The girl wasn't as weak as people thought, he knew that just by looking at her now.

The small girl slowly pushed herself to lay on her side. Resting one hand against the mattress underneath her, slowly pushing her body upwards to the sitting position. Sweat trickled down the side of her face at the effort it took her just to force herself to sit up. "You...yo-you c-can't doooo th-is.." she said. Slowly her head moved up, her eyes meeting Darien's. "R-Run...g-go...pl-please..." she panted out.

Even in danger, Sailor Moon was trying to save other peoples lives over her own. That was just the Sailor Moon/Serena he knew and cared for. He knew she'd give up her own life in a second for someone else's, she'd protect the people of this Earth with all of her life, with all of her passion and light.

Serena's voice only made Beryl angry. Gripping the arms of her chair, glaring towards the girl. "SILENCE!" she yelled.

A pained yell came from Serena as dark power shoved her, making her fall onto the mattress hard.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. Moving quickly towards the bed. But as he ran, he ran straight into an invisible barrier. Negative energy jolted him like electricity, making him scream out just like Serena had, his hat falling off of his head and onto the ground.

Falling down to one knee, Tuxedo Mask panted hard, closing his eyes tightly as he gulped hard. It hurt, his whole body hurt from that shock. And Serena had just gotten a taste of this too?

Looking up at the girl on the bed as she seemed to fall into a strange sleep again. "S-S-Serena.." he whispered slowly. One hand rested on his chest at the remembrance of the pain he'd felt. A red rose slowly fell from the inside of his jacket as he glared up towards Beryl.

"You let her go! Now!"

Beryl chuckled, shaking her head. "Ohh I don't think so. Sailor Moon has more to reveal to us yet. Don't you want to sit and watch the show?"

"What are you talking about!? What show! She's done nothing to you!" he exclaimed.

The evil queen grinned and laughed. A small black tray appearing in front of her, holding the rainbow crystals they possessed. "If you had brought yours, you will see!" she declared.

Darien's eyes widened. He did have his, tucked safely into his jacket. He could almost feel the power of the crystals as his crystal seemed to dart out of his jacket along with the ones Beryl held on that tray.

All seven rainbow crystals they'd fought hard to get slowly hovered over Sailor Moon. Looking up at them, his heart raced at the sight of them being together like that. The power they radiated as they slowly started to meld together to form one crystal that would bring his princess out of hiding, out of the darkness that threatened her, the darkness he'd promised to save her from.

The Imperium Silver Crystal.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Sooo cliffhanger! You can probably guess what will happen, but how will it happen? Dun dun duuuun! Please read and review! :-). I know I have several other stories going at one time, but when a story idea pops in my head I just can't ignore it. And this one nagged at my consciousness. So I thought I'd bring the first chapter for everyone.

Let me know how it looks!


	2. The Moon Princess

A/N: Just a little note. Italics mean a memory. So if you see a chunk of text in italics, its something from the past. If its just one italicized word in a sentence it's meant to be emphasized.

And, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :-). I am too. Hehe.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: The Moon Princess

The imperium silver crystal slowly started to form above Sailor Moon's form on the bed. As it did, her eyes opened again and Tuxedo Mask looked up to meet her eyes. Her perfect blue eyes that were so blank with no emotion.

Slowly her head turned, looking up at the silver crystal as it hovered above her form. Slowly, both of her hands reached up to cup the crystal on either sides, holding it there as something inside of her changed, and everyone felt it.

Raising up from the bed, slowly her feet rested on the mattress underneath her and brought her into a standing position, the blank look still on her face as she cupped the silver crystal within her gloved hands. Her pools of blue stared down into the crystal, almost as if she were analyzing it.

Tuxedo Mask looked up at Sailor Moon, staying knelt down, one hand resting on his stomach as he watched her. "S-Serena..?" he asked in a light voice.

At his voice, her head tilted up and looked at him. Something changed in that moment. Her golden tiara slowly disappeared from her forehead, replaced by a shimmering golden crescent moon as she transformed. Her Sailor Moon attire slowly faded, the red specs on her pigtails disappeared and white enveloped her form. Falling from her now was a flowing white dress that fell to the floor as her form lifted slowly up off the mattress, her feet no longer touching the ground as she transformed.

And...she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. His _princess_.

The long dress fell downwards with a pink bow at her back, golden round circles around the top of the dress, beading along her waist, a white pearl bracelet around her wrist and matching pearls shining in her hair.

As her eyes opened, they seemed to be returned back to normal. Her pupils were there, and a soft smile graced her lips as she looked at Darien.

He looked up at her, smiling in return. "Y-You're free, Princess.." he whispered slowly. It was so surreal, Serena was his princess, the woman he dreamed about every night, and Sailor Moon. She was everything he'd ever wanted, right in front of his eyes the entire time. And to think, he'd teased the girl about her hair and her bad grades. He just hoped his princess would forgive him for that now.

She nodded curtly to him, the smile staying on her lips. "I am. Thank you, Endymion, my sweet prince..." she whispered slowly. "You have freed me my love."

Slowly she extended the crystal, looking at Darien still as she closed her eyes halfway. "Remember, Endymion. Remember your life, _our_ life together. It is time for you to wake up with me my love." she said. The power of the crystal shone, almost blinding all that were in the room.

Memories flooded back to Darien with such force, if he had not already been kneeling down, it surely would have brought him to his knees. He remembered things, saw things, saw everything.

His eyes widened as he saw their moments together, the soft kiss they shared, and the most painful of all; seeing his dear Serenity run into battle that he'd been pulled off to, surely pulled straight to his death. He could remember that the clearest of all, the pain that wretched his heart at the sight of the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

He could remember their words clear as day:

_"Run, Serenity!" he yelled as he was being pulled off by the powers of the Negaverse._

_But she looked up at him with those determined ocean blue eyes that he loved so, so much. Shaking her head, she quickly ran towards the balcony's edge and jumped after him._

_"No Endymion! I want to be with you!" she yelled as she jumped after him, the wind carrying her straight to him, her dress and hair ruffling and blowing in the wind._

_Their hands touched and fear ran through his heart, tears in both of their eyes, realizing this was the end, their end as they looked into each others eyes for the last time in what they thought would be ever._

_He'd never get to hold her close to him, dance with her, see a smile spread over her lips at just the sight of him. And most importantly, he would never get to make her his Queen._

_Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever as they drank each other in for their last moments alive. Undying love could be felt in their gaze, he could see it in her eyes, and she could see it in his. But, his eyes held regret, longing. He did not want his princess to die like this, to die with him. He wanted to make her happy, not destroy her._

_Tears slowly slid down Serenity's cheeks as she stared at her Prince Charming. He really was her knight in shining armor, the man she loved with every fiber of her being that she would willingly jump to certain death just to be with him._

_Just like that, a bolt of energy hit them, breaking their hands apart, making them both scream._

_"Endymion!"_

_"Serenity!"_

"AHH!" Darien exclaimed as he felt the worst pain he'd ever felt, the pain of losing the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"You've saved me, my Prince. I love you Endymion. Now and for all eternity." she told him.

Serenity's voice rang in his head as he looked up at her, opening his eyes halfway. Unshed tears rimmed them as he looked at his princess, slowly starting to push himself up a little.

Fear struck his heart as he heard Serenity's scream. Looking up at her, the darkness took over from the light and a strong power engulfed his princess.

"PRINCESS!" he screamed, moving to stand but he ran straight into the barrier as he had before. Gasping and falling back down, he looked up, helpless as he watched his princess in pain.

She screamed an agonizing scream as the dark energy ran through her body. Her fingers gripped at the energy of the silver crystal, tears rimmed her eyes and started to slide down her cheeks as she felt Beryl's energy circulate through her, ripping her apart from the inside out.

"Your wretched mother would not let me take away your future. Little did she know, you would become _my_ future, Serenity!" Beryl said, grinning as she looked at the young girl.

The bright light surrounding the crystal slowly became tainted, a black light starting to surround it through Serenity's own fingertips.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes halfway, looking at Darien kneeling on the floor, seeing as he looked at her helplessly.

"Endymion...run...please...go." she muttered.

But he shook his head. "No, Serenity, I want to be with you." he told her, recalling her words he'd just heard in his head through his memory of their last moments together.

The words made a small smile appear over her lips as she collapsed to her knees on the hard floor. No longer was the mattress there to support her as she fell. "Endymion..."

"Serenity.." he said, sitting up on one knee slowly, placing one foot on the floor to push him into a kneeling position, trying to regain himself.

Another scream ripped through her throat as she closed her blue eyes tightly, evil power coursing through her veins, trying to overtake her. But, the Princess was no weakling. She resisted with everything she had within her, trying to use her light to shine out the darkness. But, it pulled at every fiber of her being.

Her fingers continued to grip the energy around the jewel as she held it, opening her eyes just slightly and looking towards Beryl, shaking her head. "Y-You'll...you'll never get my crystal...I...I will protect it to my last breath..then...then what will you do? Only one of my line can control the crystals power. W-With...with me gone...it...it will just...just be a...a stone.." Serenity muttered out in a weak voice.

Looking at the crystal, small tears rimming her eyes as she gripped it. "P-please...please crystal..h-help me..." she said slowly.

Then again, Darien moved to stand up, only to be shocked back down. Gritting his teeth through the pain as he fell onto both knees. The hat on his head slowly fell off, along with the mask he wore to hide his eyes. "S-Serenity..." he said. Looking up at Beryl slowly. "You...you let her go! Take me instead." he offered. He would do anything for his princess, _anything_.

Looking up at his words, Serenity shook her head. "No! Endymion.."

"S-Serenity stop..." he told her, looking back to her. "I...I would do anything to stop your suffering, your pain."

"Touching, but I don't think so. The princess here is the only one that can control the imperium silver crystal. Besides, her pain will end once she gives into the dark energy coursing through her veins, there will be no more pain." Beryl promised, looking at Serenity. "Come, Serenity. Give in to the darkness. It'll feel better."

Serenity shook her head, looking at Beryl as she grit her teeth a little. "I'll never give into you." she said.

Beryl narrowed her eyes, glaring at the blonde kneeling by her. Slowly, a grin formed over her lips as she raised one hand. A black spike started to raise from the ground right by Darien. The sharp end of the spike started to press against Darien's neck, pieces of energy like rope springing up to grab ahold of his wrists, pulling his hands to hold against the ground, and then more wrapping around his ankles. The spike started to press upwards, slightly nicking the skin of his neck.

"Really, Princess?" Beryl started with a grin, looking at her. "Even at the cost of Prince Endymion's life?"

Blue eyes widened as her head snapped to look at Darien, gasping a little. "Endymion..." she said. Shifting on her knees a little to try and move closer, but she couldn't.

Darien felt the spike nick his skin, a small line of blood trickling down his neck and staining the white of his tuxedo, wincing a bit. "D-Don't...don't do it, Princess." he said, turning his eyes towards Serenity. "Don't. You mustn't. You're too pure and sweet for this. For Beryl."

Her eyes closed halfway, tears rimming them at the sight of Darien in danger. She'd ran into the line of fire for him the last time, she'd thrust herself into certain death for him, and she would do it again in a second. Her eyes overflowed with tears, feeling them start to sting down her cheeks in soft lines before she looked to Beryl. "Let him go."

"Oh I will. But, you must make a decision. Sacrifice yourself, or him, and I'll still get you, I'll win in the end."

"No! Don't listen to her! Don't give up, Serenity!" Darien called out, wincing a bit as the binds on his wrists and ankles got tighter, starting to bring him down a bit more. The movement made the spike press more into his skin, dangerously close to doing way too much damage, making him gasp and wince.

Listening to both of them, Serenity took in a breath and closed her eyes. "Let him go...no harm is to come to him..."

"Of course."

"Serenity! Stop!"

"Do it." Serenity said. Gasping as she opened her eyes wide, feeling the power surge through her veins as she stopped fighting. It was like a dam had burst and power flooded over her. Sitting up on her knees from the sheer power of it flooding and melding with her own.

Her eyes widened as the crystals energy turned black instead of white, taking in a breath. The golden crescent moon on her forehead slowly bled from gold to black. It was still there all the same, except for the color of it.

"Serenity!" Darien yelled, trying to pull from his bonds. The spike quickly moved away from his chin and the bonds released. A sharp burst of energy hit him and made him fly across the room, coming to a skidding stop on his stomach, coughing a little.

"Leave, Tuxedo Mask." Beryl said, looking towards him. "Serenity belongs to the negaverse now." she said.

Looking up at her, he watched as Serenity's body slowly fell forward, the now blackened imperium silver crystal being absorbed into her body as she fell, her eyes closing as the power overwhelms her.

Beryl looks over at Serenity, seeing her fall and having a bed of energy catch her, making her lift up and slowly disappear into a portal. Looking back at Darien, grinning. "Good luck saving your princess, Tuxedo Mask. The brightest light in the universe has knelt to the negaverse." she said as she followed Serenity.

"NO!" Darien yelled. Pushing himself to stand up and start to run after where Serenity had disappeared. But, he was too late, she was gone.

Falling down to his knees, tears rimming his eyes. "S-Serena..." he whispered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

And thats where the Sailor Scouts found him, kneeling on the floor, staring off into space. They were all quite confused, having just walked in. But once Beryl left, the vines keeping them from the building left as well. All of them were already transformed into their Sailor Scout selves.

Looking at the mysterious man, they blinked a little, but it was Ami who said it. "Darien...is Tuxedo Mask?" she asked. Darien still didn't have his mask or hat on to hide his appearance.

Rei watched him, nodding. "I guess so..." she said. Walking up to him and moving to kneel next to him. "Hey...hey Darien, its me, Rei. Are you okay? Is Sailor Moon around?" she asked.

Slowly Darien's eyes looked up to Rei, the tears showing rimming his eyes but not quite falling. Shaking his head slowly as he leaned back to rest on his heels, looking back to where he'd been looking. "N-No...no...Beryl took her, she...she took Serena...Serenity." he said. He seemed in utter shock.

The girl beside him watched him, her head tilting to one side. "You know Sailor Moon is Serena?"

"She's also Princess Serenity, of the moon kingdom. And I...I'm Prince Endymion, of Earth. I...I remember now...a little bit, not all of it..."

_"Run, Serenity!" he yelled as he was being pulled off by the powers of the Negaverse._

_But she looked up at him with those determined ocean blue eyes that he loved so, so much. Shaking her head, she quickly ran towards the balcony's edge and jumped after him._

_"No Endymion! I want to be with you!" she yelled as she jumped after him, the wind carrying her straight to him, her dress and hair ruffling and blowing in the wind._

He shuddered as the memory returned to him again, remembering the pain. One hand moved up and grabbed his heart over his chest. The pain flooded through him at her words from the past. Shaking his head. "I...I have to save her." he said, pushing himself up to his feet.

"Woah woah woah, hold on." Lita's voice came, walking up to them. "Serena is the moon princess?" she asked.

Nodding, Darien looked at her. "Yes. She is the moon princess...was the moon princess. Before she ran to her death because of me."

Gripping her hands into fists, Lita glared at him. "WHAT? You killed our princess?!" she answered, already beginning to be in a rage.

"No no, the negaverse did that, Beryl. I died trying to protect her, the only woman I'll ever love, my fiancé. We were to marry, but a bit before that the negaverse came up...threatening the peace of the Silver Millennium, threatening the universe, especially the moon. I...I don't remember everything, not yet. But I remember the attack..." he explained, looking off to one side, closing his eyes halfway. "I came to protect her with my life. I...I begged for her to run. But...but she ran _towards_ me, not away from me. I held her hand before we died. Together. Thats all I know...but I do know it's her."

They all stared at him, but Rei felt her heart drop. She'd loved Darien, or thought she did. She had a crush on him at least. But...Serena and Darien seemed to be meant to be long before her and Darien. Sighing and shaking her head. "Where did she go?"

"Beryl took her..." Darien said, looking down and gripping his hands into tight fists. "She threw her life away again, for _me_. Damnit I can't just let her do that!" he said, starting to walk towards the elevator. He wasn't sure how he'd find her, but he had to.

Lita grabbed Darien's shoulder, stopping him. "Stop. You can't save her going off half cocked. Serena is strong. Yeah she's klutzy and ditzy, but she's strong, and she can take care of herself." she said, looking at Darien. "You need to rest, and we need to figure out where they are, and come up with a plan. Running in there will only get people killed."

Darien pulled his shoulder back, shaking his head and looking away. He had to admit, that was true. He didn't want Serenity to get any more hurt than she already was. "I've failed her, again..."

"You didn't fail her..." Mina started, looking up at him. "You're not in this alone. We have to save our princess, all of us."

"Yeah, and we'll do it together." Lita confirmed.

Darien just shook his head and started to head towards the elevator. "It is my job to protect my own fiancé."

"You don't have to do it by yourself." Mina said, looking at him. "She is our princess too, and we are duty bound to protect her."

Sighing, he just nodded. "I suppose so.." he said, glancing towards them. "I'm sorry, this is such a change and...and I don't know what to quite do."

"Well, lets concentrate on getting out of here. We'll meet tomorrow to discuss a plan at my temple." Rei said, looking at him and telling him where her temple was. He barely nodded in agreement before starting to walk off to disappear as he usually did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! :-). Read and review!


	3. Darien's Dreams

A/N: In this story, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity are only a few years apart rather than a big age difference.

Also, I created a stand alone story based on this. The stand alone is called The Romance of Endymion and Serenity. It's a one-shot and will have all the detail as in this, plus more added because it will add Serenity's memories as well. So if you enjoy this chapter, check out that story! The only parts of this story that are within that one are the italicized parts, not the regular text because the regular text is present-day, Darien's thoughts. I will expand on everything within the other story, and this will only be a small taste. Once this chapter is out, I'll finish up the other one and post it :-).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: Endymion's Memories

That night Darien didn't get much sleep. Not any real sleep. He'd gone home, taken a shower, laid on his bed and fell into a restless sleep as his mind went over memory after memory, things flooding back into his brain, over exerting him and not giving him a moments peace.

Something about seeing Serenity again triggered all the things from his previous life, most importantly his memories of Serenity. He could clearly remember meeting her, seeing her face for the first time, the way his heart nearly leapt from his chest at the first smile she'd ever given her. How he'd known that he would do anything to see that smile again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_He was at the party to celebrate the peace treaty between Earth and its Moon. So many people were there, guests in the beautiful palace of the White Moon. He was only fifteen at that moment, not quite yet a grown man, but old enough. He would take over the Kingdom of Earth if anything happened to his father, he was old enough for that. But really, he didn't want to. That'd mean marrying some stuck up Princess to make his wife. Though, the princesses were pretty, he'd never met one that he wanted to be with so much._

_Sitting at a table in the ballroom, Endymion sighed as he looked around. He was quite bored, there wasn't much to do other than dancing and eating, yet he didn't want to do either. That was, until he lifted his eyes slowly to see someone come down the grand staircase into the ballroom. And, he was transfixed._

_It was a young Princess Serenity. He'd heard of the princess of the moon, heard of her beauty that was beyond compare. She was younger than him, around thirteen years old, but she was beautiful._

_Watching as she walked down the staircase, one of her hands resting on the railing, her fingers delicately running along the railing as she walked in her long, elegant white dress. Her other hand held the fabric of her dress lightly, holding it so she wouldn't step on it._

_And just like that he was mesmerized by her, unable to take his eyes off the young woman. He watched as she stepped down onto the dance floor, her long white dress falling to the floor. Her long blonde hair was almost as long, falling down in the most unique pigtails. He knew it was the princess, her crescent moon was bright golden on her forehead._

_Smiling slowly, he stood up and made his way towards the princess, offering her one hand. "Princess Serenity, I presume?" he asked softly._

_Her blue eyes raised to meet his, and he saw that blush on her cheeks, just making him smile even more. She was even cuter when she smiled. "I am...and you are?" she asked._

_"I am Prince Endymion, the crowned Prince of Earth. Please, Princess, might I have this dance?" he asked smoothly, as smooth as he knew how. He didn't have trouble charming women on Earth, but for some reason this woman was different, this woman was more._

_She only smiled and nodded, placing her hand within his. "You may." she said. Her smile was something he wanted to see more often. It was like a shining bright light, she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside, he could tell._

_Leading her out onto the dance floor, he held more firmly onto her hand. Bringing her out, gently bringing her against his chest as he rest one hand on her side, his other hand holding onto hers still as he moved slowly with her._

_"I'm glad you could make it to the party.." Serenity said as they danced, raising her eyes to meet his once again. He watched the gentle blush that spread across her cheeks each time her eyes met his. It was adorable._

_"As am I, Princess. Else I would not have gotten the pleasure to meet you tonight." he said, earning an even deeper blush from the girl in his arms._

_"Why, Prince Endymion, am I to presume you are trying to woo me? Charm me perhaps?" Serenity asked._

_He merely nodded, glancing down at her. "I am. Is that so wrong?"_

_Shrugging as she leaned up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He took in a breath as he felt her head press against his shoulder, holding her a bit more against him._

_"No...no its just perfect." she said, making him smile._

_Serenity leaned against him softly until he spun her skillfully, her long white dress flowing out around her as she spun. Smiling, she looked up at his face and returning to his arms. They danced so perfectly together, they looked so perfect. She fit perfectly within his arms, and he loved it. He loved how her cheeks flushed a little each time he pulled her close, the way she laid her head on his shoulder. He felt almost in heaven._

_Wow, was he really thinking like this about a young woman in his arms? He'd never thought about how perfectly a woman felt in his arms, never thought about how he wanted to hold her there for the rest of their lives. It almost felt like love at first sight, even though Endymion was not a man who believed in such things._

_It almost reminded him of the old, old myth of the Moon Goddess and the Earth Shepard. Shaking his head as he thought of the age-old story of the goddess of the moon falling in love with an Earth Shepard. Selene, the goddess of the Moon had seen the shepherd Endymion at night and went to Zeus to ask for the man to have eternal youth and beauty. Endymion slept for eternity in a happy sleep, dreaming as though he held the moon in his arms._

_He, Endymion, had been named after the shepherd in that story. And it truly felt like he was dreaming, holding the very essence of the moon within his arms as he danced with Serenity. Could he be dreaming? Dreaming of holding the beautiful moon in his arms?_

_No, he wasn't dreaming, this was reality. It felt too real having her close to him._

_Blue eyes slowly looked up at his and a curious smile formed on Serenity's gorgeous face as she watched his face. "What are you thinking of?"_

_Endymion chuckled, shaking his head. "Something stupid."_

_But, that explanation would not satisfy the princess. "What could be stupid if you're thinking of it? Tell me, please?" she asked sweetly._

_And then he knew he could not deny her a single wish. Sighing, he nodded, looking down at her. "Just about a myth from my planet from which I was named. About the Goddess Selene falling in love with the shepherd Endymion."_

_"Ahh, the story that Selene fell in love...went to Zeus to make Endymion immortal and he slept for eternity. I know the myth of Selene very well." she said, looking up at him with a small smile on her lips. "Seems fitting."_

_It was his turn to blush at her words, nodding a little. "It is fitting, very fitting."_

_She giggled at his face, leaning up close to him. "Tell me, Prince Endymion...are you my shepherd from Earth?" she asked sweetly._

_He only smiled a little, bringing her up close to his chest and leaning down a little to her. "If you are my goddess from the Moon." he whispered, making her flush a deep shade of red._

_When he leaned to kiss her, she leaned back, shaking her head and leaning her head to one side. "Mm, no no, it won't be that easy, Endymion." she said sweetly, looking up at his face._

_A smile spread across his lips, realizing she wouldn't be that easy to win over. He would have to work to win this princess's heart. Usually it was so easy for him to get with a woman, they seemed to love his blue eyes, his looks, his status as the next in line for the throne to Earth. But, Serenity seemed like a breath of fresh air in that sense._

_Slowly she leaned back from him as the dance ended, reaching to take his hand. "Come. This party is for the adults. Its boring." she suggested. Turning and starting to walk towards a set of double doors._

_And, he followed her. "I agree with you there. But where else will we go?"_

_"You ever been to the moon?" she asked as she walked._

_"No. This is my first time."_

_A smile plastered on her lips as she opened the set of doors, walking outside and into the hallway. "Well, you're in for a surprise then. Our moon is beautiful."_

_Looking down at her as he followed her, chuckling a little. "Oh, it really is. Just like its princess."_

_Glancing at him with a blush and a soft smile, she shook her head. Starting to walk along the hallway as she held his hand gently. She just smiled happily, a very carefree smile that he already admired._

_Walking with him out to the gardens. Opening the glass double doors as she let his hand go, walking outside just in front of him onto the small patio. A path lead out along the luscious flowers of the garden of the moon kingdom. She continued to smile, closing her eyes and breathing in the air deeply. The smell of the flowers were strong even there, but they were beautiful._

_Flowers of all different shades of pinks and yellows spread out along the ground, the pathway leading towards a grand fountain. The sky of the moon kingdom was different than that of Earth. There were no clouds, just clear stars littering the skies with a beautiful view of earth. Soft hews of pinks and purples streaked through the sky as you stared at it, each star twinkling brilliantly amongst the darkness._

_It was darker on the moon than it was on Earth, but it was oddly illuminated at the same time. Illuminated by the brightness of the kingdom itself, it seemed._

_Serenity turned to look at him and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked sweetly. Picking up her dress and moving along the path towards the fountain. She glanced back at him before playfully allowing herself to fall amongst the flowers, laying her arms out to either side as she smiled, looking up at the sky._

_He nodded gently as he watched her. "It truly is..." he whispered. Walking towards her, watching her plop down and chuckling as he looked down at her. "Comfortable?"_

_Her eyes turned up to his, a sparkle illuminated within her eyes that could rival the very stars in the sky. "Very." she said. Moving to sit up, she reached to take Endymion's hand, playfully pulling on it to tug him down. Tugging him down to lay next to her, she smiled, giggling a bit. "See?"_

_A small yelp came from his lips when she pulled him down, laughing as he laid there, looking over at her. "Its...different than the Earth, thats for sure."_

_Looking up at him, smiling a bit as she seemingly tried to search his eyes. "What is Earth like?"_

_Shrugging a bit, he glanced at her as he leaned to lay on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "Well, our sky is blue, with fluffy white clouds in it, and the sun. You can see some stars at night, but not a lot...not nearly like this."_

_"A blue sky?" she asked, blinking curiously as she leaned up on her own elbows, still laying on her back and looking up towards Earth. "Mm, it looks blue. I wonder what its like to be there, on that planet. Or on any of them, really. Some of my friends are princesses of other planets...and I'm just curious. What are the skies and gardens like in other places? Like Mercury? Or Mars? Or Earth?" she asked, closing her eyes halfway, seemingly deep in thought._

_"Mmhm, very blue." he answered, watching her. "Well, maybe you'll see them one day."_

_She shrugged, sighing a little as she kept her eyes glued to the blue planet off in the distance. "Perhaps. I feel like I won't though. I just...I just have this weird feeling that I'm not long for this world. That I'll die here on this planet. I dream about it sometimes...about running towards something that ultimately kills me..." she whispered in a somber tone._

_He didn't like her tone at all, and he shook his head. Reaching over, resting one hand on her cheek and bringing her face to look at his. Staring deep in her eyes, he smiled. "Princess Serenity, I promise you that you will see those planets. You will be long for this world. I'll see to it. I vow to protect you with my very life, my princess.." he said._

_Seeing her blush as he stated that, he didn't even realize what he was saying until he'd said it. Had those words really come from his lips? Regardless, he meant them, every word of them._

_She smiled lightly at him. "You mean that...don't you?"_

_"Every word.." he whispered._

_Slowly she leaned up to meet her lips with his, letting her eyes fall closed as she met him in a very gentle kiss. The first time her lips had ever touched his, and it felt like an explosion of fireworks underneath his skin._

_His eyes closed as one hand moved to rest on the side of her neck and he leaned to return her gentle kiss. Her skin felt like silk it was so smooth, and her lips were gentle and wonderful against his own._

_Tilting his head to one side to slightly deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping out to lick her lips to seek entrance. But, the entrance he sought was not granted. Slowly she leaned back from the kiss, giving him a sweet smile as she looked up into his eyes. One small hand slid down to rest on his chest overtop of his heart. He was sure she could feel how fast it was beating at the idea of having her lips pressed close to his._

_"Serenity..." he said in a soft voice, opening his eyes halfway to look up at her._

_"I like you, Endymion...I really do." she said, a blush spreading across her cheeks._

_"And I, you, Serenity."_

_After he spoke, slowly he laid back, bringing his arm around her shoulders and lightly pulling her down into his side so her head lay on his shoulder. Looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. "I could lay here forever..." he whispered. And it was oddly true, he felt content with her snug next to his side, her long blonde hair in its pigtails, strands fallen against him._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Darien tossed in his sleep a little as he remembered this. The first time he'd kissed Serenity had felt like the entire world had been blocked out. For those few moments it'd just been the two of them. He loved her so, so much.

But the thing that haunted him the most was the look in his sweet Serenity's eyes the moment they both died. When they were whisked from that life.

He saw those eyes as he slept. Those eyes haunted his dreams. So much emotion she could show him, from love, to hope, and even pain.

Sitting up in his bed, sweat dripping from his skin as he breathed hard, his heart racing in his chest. His heart raced so much he thought it'd burst as he remembered his princess. No longer did he dream of her begging him to find her, but he dreamt of their life together. Of the small smiles that were solely his, of the look on her face when he brought her to Earth for the first time.

One hand moved up to brush through his hair and he looked towards the clock. It wasn't morning, but it was 2am. Great, he needed to sleep.

Plopping back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes halfway. "Serenity..." he whispered, thinking about her face. Not just her face, but Serena's, Sailor Moons. A smile pulled at his lips as he chuckled.

"You've been under my nose the entire time, princess..." he said with a sigh, closing his eyes. Maybe he could actually get some sleep. That was the goal, though he doubted it'd work. If he actually got an hour of real sleep he'd be happy. But every time he closed his eyes, she haunted his dreams.

He could even remember what she smelled like. She smelled like flowers, moon flowers, roses. Her smile was so sweet and soft as she looked at him. Serenity would have made the most amazing Queen of Earth.

People now don't even remember the moon kingdom. People of Earth believe the moon kingdom is from fairy tales, myths. They don't even realize their own history, that their planet would have been forever linked to the moon through their marriage. Human history restarted after the collapse of the moon kingdom, and thats the history the people of Earth knew today.

Shaking his head, it was useless trying to sleep. Moving to stand up, he walked to the balcony, sliding open the door and stepping out into the crisp night air. Stepping up to the railing, he leaned against it and looked up at the shimmering moon in the sky.

"How many times did I look at this same moon and think of you..." he whispered in thought. After he'd met Serenity, he'd spent many nights staring at the moon, knowing the love of his life was safe and sound on that planet, the light in the nights sky.

Running his fingers through his hair, he gripped it slowly as he looked down at the street below. "I'll save you, Serena...I promise." he said softly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But, I wanted to get it up for everyone. I hope you enjoy it! :-). Read and review, let me know what you think!


End file.
